


Shakedown of Red Hood

by The_Shy_One



Series: One by One [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), The Mandalorian (TV), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Crossover, Drabble, Organized Crime, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: During a job, Din meets one of the members of the Batclan. Missing scene in chapter six of Bounty of a Troublesome Kind.
Series: One by One [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Shakedown of Red Hood

The job that Din took was guaranteed to be his only. No other bounty hunter or random bystander had been given it, the client wanting this to be as discreet as possible. Din needed it to be that way to earn some credits for Razor Crest, needed it so he could get his kid back.

As he lined up the shot, watching as the meeting between local crime lords went on. There was no lull in the dramatics they put on, trying to outdo each other for the most flashy personality. It made him sigh internally, wondering how such people rallied anyone behind them. Din couldn’t accept anyone besides the Armorer as his leader.

As the shot lined up, Din was forced to take notice that someone else was also here when many of the marks had gone down all at once. A harsh breath was pushed out as he got up and went down to investigate. All the crime lords sat at a circular table, leaving their backs exposed to an attack. Din moved closer to see the cause of death for each person. Carefully, he moved their bodies, checking them without removing any clothing. He had to let the local enforcement have something when he would leave to tell the client that their target was dead.

Each of them only a shot to the forehead, the wound spilling blood onto the table. Din knew there were many bounty hunters with this type of signature, including the one in the Batclan, Red Hood - despite the leader having a more passive way of taking down their opponents and bounties. The question was, who was in the area to take a bounty?

He straightened up, wondering if his client lied to him or if they were too careless with their information. Either was a possibility and it made him frustrated.

He looked to the rafters of the warehouse, searching for anything that would reveal who did this. There was a sudden shot and Din rolled out of the way. He quickly hid behind a pile of crates, holding his blaster pistol up in case he needed to shoot it. There was a few more shots from the rafters, all close enough to make him hide even further behind the crates before it stopped. 

Din pulled out the electrobinoculars, sweeping his gaze upwards. Most of the rafters were empty, dark even from the shadows. But a short distance from where Din had hidden on the walkway, was a familiar helmet.

With a growl, Din took a couple of shots where Red Hood had situated himself. Despite being a similar size to Paz, the man reacted quickly, moving to avoid being shot. Din stood up, watching as the Red Hood jumped down to the walkway. It shook from the force and weight of the man but held as he took a shot Din.

Another roll to dive behind the crates and he felt how close one of the shots grazed his helmet. He knew that this wouldn’t end until one of them escaped or caused the other to be severely injured.

Din couldn’t afford to be injured, he needed to find his kid. He couldn’t let Boba give his kid over to the Imps. He stood back up, taking a well-aimed shot at the walkway. He didn’t watch as the one end fell down nor that Red Hood jumped off of it, only rushed towards where he knew Red Hood would land. 

He intercepted the man, causing both of them to crash onto the ground. Red Hood grunted at the impact but didn’t take the attack laying down. He gripped around Din’s shoulders and flipped him over. Before Din could retaliate, Red Hood grabbed his hands and put them in a makeshift cuff. Same with his ankles to keep him from becoming mobile. Din thrashed against the restraints but knew he was at the mercy of the Red Hood.

“Din Djarin, what brings you into this part of the Republic?” Red Hood asked, leaning over him. “Last I heard you were avoiding the Guild.”

“None of your business Hood,” Din says.

“Come on, I’m dying to know. You were the loner bounty hunter for Vizla clan, so why on the Bat territory? You’ve heard the rumours he doesn’t like any of the other clans near here.”

“And yet he lets you stay.”

“Not willingly. The other kids just loved me so much that he couldn’t battle against them all,” Red Hood says sarcastically. Din rolls his eyes, not having enough patience for this.

“Let me go Hood or you’ll come to regret it,” Din growled out, flipping himself onto his knees. He heard Red Hood laugh, taking a few steps backwards.

“You can’t do shit, Djarin. Not until the time runs out on them.” The smug tone was heard through the static of com and made Din’s blood boil. “Just accept an easy job for once, I’m sure your clan needs it.”

Din didn’t say anything further, just watched through his visor as the other Mandalorian walked away. The last he heard of the other man was the sound of heavy-duty boots hitting the concrete flooring of the warehouse.

Din sagged back down to the ground, suddenly out of energy. He moved his cuffed hands up to confirm what the man said was true. A small screen on the side of one of the cuffs showed the time which was basically a few hours until they would come off. This caused Din to sag even further onto the floor, knowing it would mess up his time to return to rescuing his kid.

Damn Red Hood and the rest of Batclan for being thorough bounty hunters. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows me by now, they should know I can't resist doing crossover stuff. Also that Jason Todd is my fav lol. Anyway, this is an explanation for the job that Din took in chapter six of Bounty of a Troublesome Kind and why he came back not in the best of moods. 
> 
> Hopefully, this little drabble was fun to read! :D


End file.
